wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Win tickets to Blizzcon! Visit 2007 BlizzCon Invitation! Logo-horiz-260px.png|WoWWiki:About The free Warcraft info source anyone can edit! Started in 2004, WoWWiki.com now has over ' ' articles. New to the wiki? Scroll down! Kirkburn4.png|Main Page/MeoWWiki Selected article index Icon-search-22x22.png|Special:Search ' ' * [[Character|'Character' »]] ** Classes ** Races ** Factions ** Professions ** Equipment * [[Gameplay|'Gameplay' »]] ** Combat ** PvP ** Quests ** Raids ** Events * [[Guides|'Guides Portal' »]] ** Newbie guide ** Choosing a class ** Instance guides ** Travel guide ** For more, enter the [[Guides|'Portal']] * [[World|'World' »]] ** Lore ** Instances ** Creatures ** Zones ** Maps * [[Community info|'Community info' »]] ** Warcraft news ** Patches ** Fansites ** Guilds ** Realms (servers) * [[Category|'Popular categories' »]] ** Game terms ** Formulas & game mechanics ** Items ** NPCs ** Quests * [[Interface Customization|'Interface Customization Portal' »]] ** UI Beginners Guide ** UI FAQ ** World of Warcraft API ** Events ** Widget API ** What are AddOns? ** Hosted AddOn Pages ** Macros ** For more, enter the [[Interface Customization|'Portal']] * [[Official site|'Official sites' »]] ** WoW US – Website / forums ** WoW EU – Website / forums ** Blizzard – Website * [[Forum tracker|'Forum trackers' »]] ** BlueTracker ** Curse Dev Tracker ** Thottbot: News Alternative language wikis » – French: WikiWoW.com / German: WoW-Wiki.net At Wikia – Chinese / French / German / Hungarian / Polish / Slovak WoWWiki news » Featured article » *'7th June 2007' – BlizzCon 2007 Sponsorship! WoWWiki and Wikia are sponsoring two WoWWiki contributors to attend BlizzCon 2007 in Anaheim on August 3-4. Take a look at the 2007 BlizzCon Invitation for qualifications and information on how to nominate yourself. Don't delay, the last date to add yourself is next Tuesday, June 12th! *'6th June 2007' – As WoWWiki is now on Wikia servers, you may have noticed a few changes around the wiki, especially the improved reliability. Coming up, we will be receiving an upgrade to MediaWiki 1.10 and a user account merge with Wikia. More details on the latter will be coming soon! *'7th May 2007' – Please welcome the newest addition to the WoWWiki administrators, Teomyr! *'5th May 2007' – WoWWiki is now running on MediaWiki 1.9.3. See the village pump for more information! *'1st May 2007' – WoWWiki is moving to Wikia! See the recent news or the village pump for more information! Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer, is the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage. No longer a night elf, but not fully demon, Illidan is now the Lord of Outland, ruling from his Black Temple. Illidan is a former night elf. As stated by Maiev Shadowsong, he is now "neither demon nor night elf, but something more". He is the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage, and was (perhaps still is) in love with Tyrande Whisperwind. He was once an unusually gifted Sorcerer, but exact powers today are difficult to classify. His desire for power and arcane mastery has led him to a number of horrific acts against his own people and all the races of Azeroth, from defecting to Sargeras to daring to recreate the Well of Eternity. For his actions, he was imprisoned for ten thousand years, until his release almost a decade ago. Illidan has come to be called the Betrayer for his acts against the night elf people and now also carries the title of Lord of Outland. He was introduced as a Black Temple raid boss in patch 2.1. Visit WoWWiki:Featured article to nominate an article! More WoWWiki news » Previously featured » – Garona Halforcen What is WoWWiki? » ' , policies and guidelines »' WoWWiki is a wiki dedicated to cataloguing Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft Universe (with a focus, though not priority, on World of Warcraft), covering the entire Warcraft series of games, RPG reference books, strategy guides, novels and other sources. However, this is not Wikipedia, and we have slightly different ways of doing things. For more info, see About WoWWiki. So why a Warcraft wiki? As you're going through looking for information, if you see something that's incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that's missing, you can add it. This way, the information here should be as up to date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that use the WoWWiki, the more up to date the information will be! , and check out for information on how to get started with editing pages. You can use the sandbox to play around with wiki editing. If you're looking for things to do, check out the things to do category! * ** Community portal ** ** Offsite Meta-Wiki help * [[WoWWiki:Where to ask a question|'Questions and answers' »]] ** Where to ask a question ** Village pump (general WoWWiki Q&A area) ** Warcraft pump (general Warcraft Q&A area) * [[WoWWiki:Policies|'WoWWiki policies' »]] * [[WoWWiki:Guidelines|'WoWWiki guidelines' »]] * [[WoWWiki:About|'WoWWiki information' »]] ** WoWWiki FAQ ** All pages in the WoWWiki category ** Site support and donations ' ' – }} __NOEDITSECTION__ de: fr: hu: sk: pl: zh-tw: